


Juntos

by Natsu



Series: KageHina Week [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsu/pseuds/Natsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una práctica no tan fructífera. Ambos están perdidos,por lo que deciden quedarse a practicar un poco más. De camino a casa,las cosas son mejores y Kageyama hace una promesa que está dispuesto a cumplir a toda costa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juntos

**Author's Note:**

> Día 3:Promesa

-¡No puedo más!-gritó Hinata

Llevaban horas en el gimnasio,aun cuando las practicas ya habían terminado y todos se habían ido. En esta práctica en particular,tanto Hinata como Kageyama estaban descoordinados entre ellos y con el resto del equipo. 

-No podemos parar ahora

Ambos estaban con la respiración agitada,sudando. Practicando una y otra vez lo mismo. Kageyama hace su lanzamiento,Hinata golpea la pelota con los ojos cerrados,como siempre lo hace, hasta que cae del otro lado de la cancha. A medida que el tiempo pasa,sus golpes son más débiles, sus saltos ya no son tan potentes y altos. 

Siente que las piernas le tiemblan,en cualquier momento le van a fallar. Pero si eso llegara a suceder y cae al suelo,sabe que va a tener una mano que lo va a levantar. Porque eso le prometió Kageyama. Que mientras ambos estén juntos,del mismo lado de la red,va a tratar de hacerlo el mejor y el más fuerte. 

Por eso decide seguir,respirar profundamente y volver a la cancha. 

***

Luego de una buena ducha,toman el mismo camino de regreso a casa,juntos. Al principio es silencioso,hasta que toman confianza y hablar de temas triviales ya no es tan raro. Hinata ve como una pequeña y tímida sonrisa,casi imperceptible, aparece en el rostro de su compañero,por algo gracioso que comentó sobre esa profesora a la que no le cae bien.

El camino se hace más corto,para su desgracia,ya que ese pequeño momento de intimidad entre los dos,esos momentos en los que pueden ser ellos mismos,son los que más disfrutan.

Cuando llegan a esa parte del trayecto en donde se separan,toman distintas direcciones,Kageyama se acerca al pequeño y con temor brillando en los ojos, le besa la mejilla. Es un beso corto,ruidoso,lleno de cariño,que expresa lo que no se anima a decir en voz alta. Pero que sabe que Hinata va a entender perfectamente. 

Al mirarlo,ve que tiene los ojos abiertos, bien grandes,las mejillas de un hermoso tono rojo y la boca entreabierta,que cierra y luego vuelve a abrir tratando de decir algo,pero no puede. Lo ha tomado por sorpresa. 

Lo mira y rápidamente hace lo mismo que Kageyama hizo con él. Solo que con un poco más de dificultad. Se acerca,lo toma de los bíceps y parándose en la punta de los pies,lo atrae hacia él, para besarle la mejilla.

-Mejoremos juntos-dice Kageyama luego de la muestra de cariño-.Si cada uno ayuda al otro,seremos los mejores

Y Hinata asiente,confiando en esas palabras,porque sabe que lo que le dijo es una promesa y que va a hacer hasta lo imposible para lograrlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Un poco atrasado,pero mejor tarde que nunca. Para este día tenia pensado escribir acerca de algo totalmente distinto a lo que terminó siendo,pero este me gustó mucho más. Y espero que a ustedes también. Como siempre,un review es bien recibido (siempre y cuando no haya insultos) para saber su opinión. Saludos.


End file.
